As one of the conventional generators which utilize eccentric torque, for example, Japanese utility model registered No. 3,170,852 discloses a flywheel attached torque generator. This generator can provide smooth and stable continuous rotations as suppressing uneven rotations by removing reverse torque acted on a rotating driving shaft of the generator.